Holidays
by TopKat90
Summary: What happens in the caves over the holidays?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I don't own The Host, or it's characters. This is just an unpaid work of fan fiction.**

_Authors note: I expect this to be a series of theme based fics that are interrelated but can stand alone. All this was brought on by a turkey induced day dream after gorging myself at my folks house on Turkeyday. I hope you too had a happy thanksgiving._

Jered always had the "magic touch" when it came to raiding. So it was logical that Jeb came to him when he had a special raid planed. Yes siree, Jeb had plans. And everyone in the caves would be part of it.

With Jered came Mel of course. She was almost as good as Wanda for this. Speaking of which, Wanda was in on this to. And you know if she's in so is Ian. He wanted to take Kyle in to, you know, to provide extra mussel. On hearing this Sunny became hysterical. Doc almost had to sedate her. So in Kyle's place he took Travis.

So the crew picked he went to Jamie. After a quite discussion Jamie took off for the south field grinning about his part in the super secret mission.

They left just after dark under the clear cool desert sky. They drove all the way to Phoenix. The raid had to be quick, but they didn't want to give away their existence so close to home.

Back in the caves preparations were being made for their return. In the early morning hours Jamie had enlisted the aid of Paige and Sunny. He and Kyle slipped into kitchen with the goods and the ladies got to work.

Near sunrise the raiders returned. Laden down with goods they slipped into the caves and brought their haul to kitchen. Turkeys and Hams were put into the oven, just as pies came out.

Jed gave everyone the day off and organized a game of soccer. The good smells coming from the kitchen. Had everyone grining.

Trudy came and lent a hand. She helped Sunny with a favorite dish of Kyle's. Scalloped corn, Kyle just loved it. And well you know Sunny. Anything for Kyle.

Late in the afternoon the cooks proclaimed the feast ready, and everyone gathered for the big feed. Thanksgiving dinner, with all the trimmings. Jeb was grinning from ear to ear.

"OK Folks. We have a lot to be thankful for this year. I think maybe we had better acknowledge it. I am Thankful that we have had another year of each others company here in my house." With this he nodded to Jared.

Jared looked around and smiled wide. "I am thankful that Mel is with us, and that Wanda makes raiding safer."

Mel lost not a minute and spoke up. "I am thankful to be here with my family and thankful that Wanda and I no longer share a body. You make a great sister, but a poor roommate!" There was a bit of laughter there.

Next Doc chimed in. "I am thankful for the new medicines. A lot of lives have been saved." With this he nudged Sharon, who had been glaring at Wanda. "I am thankful that Mel went to find us, and tha Jared brought us here."

Jamie looked up and blurted out around a mouthful of ham "I am thankful for Turkey and Ham!"

Wanda tussled Jamie's hair and said "I am thankful for my family here." Ian rubbed Wanda's arm and added "I am thankful for Wanda and all she does for us. I am even thankful for Kyle and his pain in the butt ways."

Kyle laughed and said his piece. "I am thankful we didn't loose anyone raiding this year." And he grinned as he added "I am also thankful for scalloped corn."

Sunny wrapped her arms around Kyle and sort of squealed "I am thankful for Kyle!"

And so it went. It seemed that even though Aliens had taken over the world, seekers hunted them and they were forced into living in the caves folks still had a lot to be thankful for.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping

_Well, after Turkeyday comes shopping season. While not quite a Holiday it's related! Enjoy! ~Kat_

Shopping is difficult if you are hiding out from society in a cave. You can't even shop on line. Even if stores still had websites and eBay still ran (what would souls bid anyway?) You have to have an internet connection to even try.

Raids are a little less dangerous these days, but Wanda can only do so much. And everybody knows how Sunny feels about raids. Just mention the word raid and she is shaking.

Holiday gifts have to be less extravagant and more personal, more heart felt. That's in the spirit of the Holiday anyway, isn't it?

Kyle wanted to get something special for Sunny. She was such a sweet kid. It truly seemed that she was trying to find Jodi. She had made it more then clear she had feelings for him, and he had feelings for her. That part was kind of confusing, and conflicted. It was also undeniable.

A long range raid was out of the question, Even a day trip to Tucson would upset Sunny. The poor girl just couldn't take to stress of worrying about the possible violence.

Kyle would have loved to get her outside of the caves, broaden her world. It would be good for her to get out; even it was just for a little while. Unfortunately she had no intention of leaving the caves, or his side if she could help it.

What to get her? How to do it? Hmm. At times like this you have to work with the materials you have available.

Sunny likes colors, things like flowers, bright clothing and things like that. She actually would be fairly easy to shop for if it was possible to go into a store. Well not completely impossible, but hard and risky.

After a couple of days of thought he had an idea. It came from a conversation he overheard between Jeb and Jared. They were talking about needing gas for the van before the next raid. Jared had mentioned going inside the convenience store they used for fuel raids. It seemed that Jared would from time to time get soda or chips when he did this. The store was empty but open. A sign was posted asking people to scan their purchases.

It was an idea; he could go to a store after a fashion. Getting Christmas gifts from a gas station was tacky, but it was better the anything he was going to find in the caves. Perhaps gas station gifts aren't tacky these days?

So he volunteered to be the gasman. It was a quick raid, only a couple of hours. Jared and Kyle would be in and out with a tank of gas for the van and several gas cans filled. A quick run into the stroe would net them a few prizes.

It went surprisingly well. The gas was pumped and only one car passed by. The soul inside waved and grinned as she passed. Jared waved back and Kyle washed the windows on the van.

With Jared as lookout Kyle got up his courage and run inside. He quickly picked out his gift purchases. A hand crank powered flashlight and a few odds and ends for folks, not enough to be noticed. But he needed something for Sunny.

Then he saw it. It was a tie dyed tee-shirt with the perfect print screened on to it. A bright yellow sun that had a smiley face on it. Underneath the smiley were the words _**Have a Sunny Day! **_ It was perfect!

Later when they had returned to the caves he spent some time comforting Sunny. Doc and Candy had debated giving her a sedative or something. She had really freaked out.

"Easy Baby, I am here" he said as he sat on the cot and pulled her close. She sniffed and buried her face in his chest.

"You were gone, I didn't….I couldn't find you. Then Jeb said a raid…." He could feel her shaking in his arms. "I was so afraid I would lose you." Tears started to fall down her face again.

"Shhh. It's fine. No danger at all." He squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her on the top of the head.

"But it is dangerous" she said, her tears wetting his shirt. "I…I lo…" Sunny started to say. It was true, but could she say it? Jodie….It was so unfair! Unfair to to both Kyle and herself.

Kyle looked at her and he had an epiphany. The line between Jodie and Sunny was so thin and blurry. What had been Jodie was now part of Sunny.

"I know honey, I know. I feel the same way." Sunny looked up at him with a hopeful face. This time her eyes teared up with joy.

AN/ Ok, I added a bit of fluff. Sometimes fluff is good. What do you guys think?

Side note: It was COLD out today! It was 53 degrees at 9am yesterday, and had dropped 25 degrees by 11! It was 0 by midnight and -1 this morning. Just have to love Iowa weather!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry for the late update, I went to visit my Mom for part of the Holidays and I forgot my flash drive! New-year will be up soon! Sorry _

_Kat _

It was the night before Christmas, and some creature was stirring! Jeb was making preparations with the assistance of Jamie, who was happy to play the role of helpful elf! They were decorating a scraggly pine tree that Aaron had found some where. Decked out with popcorn strings and ornaments made from bits of foil and cut from colorful pieces of paper, the tree looked very festive indeed. Jeb had even made wooden toys for little Freedom and Isaiah.

Back in the kitchen Wanda was giving Sunny the special supplies she had requested.

"Are you sure Ian and Kyle will like this? It doesn't sound good to me." She was asking Sunny.

"They should like it; it's a family tradition for them. Their Mom showed me…oh. She showed Jodi how to make it." Sunny explained, some sadness creeping into her voice.

Wanda patted her arm and said "It's ok. It can be kind of confusing sometimes even for us souls."

"I…It's just not fair. To Kyle, Jodi….or me!" Sunny exclaimed.

Wanda pulled her into an embrace. "I am sure it will all work out in the end, you will see."

After a moments pause she added "So what is this strange dish called again? That's all that is in it?"

"Yes, well there is a secret ingredient. But I wont betray Mrs. O'Shea'a trust. And it's called oyster stew. It's a Christmas eve tradition."

Wanda sighed. "I guess I will give it a try for Ian's sake.'

Back in the living quarters Kyle was using a bit of string to tie the paper wrapping around Sunny's gift. "You know what's funny? I was just thinking that every other gift I have given her was better and better wrapped. Then I remembered, she's not Jodi, she's Sunny." He paused and looked up at Mel and Jared.

"They are so much alike in some ways, different in others. I confuse them. I think I sometimes call Sunny Jodi."

"Jodi and Sunny are a package deal Kyle. When Uncle Jeb found us…well it was hard for us to separate one from the other. Until we meet the "welcoming committee." Mel said.

At that moment Ian wrapped on the door. "Kyle? You ready? Grab your gift and lets go. Wanda said they were ready for us down there. She also said to bring your appetite. Like that's ever a problem for you!"

Down in the kitchen the Girls were getting ready, setting out bowls, spoons, crackers and plates of sandwiches. Everything was set. They just had to wait for the boys to arrive.

"So, Sunny, what is the secret ingredient? I didn't see you add anything to it that I didn't bring. Was it the pepper?"

"No, Wanda, not the pepper. I suppose I can tell you since you and Ian are partners. The secret ingredient to Mrs. O'Shea's oyster stew is simply love."

A short time later after everyone had eaten their fill and not an oyster was left in the pot, they got around to exchanging presents. An other O'Shea Christmas Eve Tradition.

"Wow, Sunny! That was a good as my Mom's stew!" Ian said.

"No," Kyle counterd. "It was better!"

Sunny beamed a smile at him and slightly blushed.

Ian had a necklace for Wanda, which had a cute dolphin pendant. No one was sure where he had found it and he wasn't talking!

Wanda had a Swiss army knife for Ian that seemed to have a tool for every job. He was enthralled with all its functions. It even had a magnifying glass!

Sunny had a shaving kit for Kyle. It even had his favorite brand of razor and shaving cream!

Then it was time for Kyle to give Sunny her gift. She eyed the plain brown wrapped package. It seemed to hold something soft inside. She undid the bow, letting the twine fall free. And then she saw it. The colorful tee shirt with the Golden sun grinning at her. Have a Sunny Day! It said. She looked up at Kyle, "For me?"

"Yes, just for you. Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it! Oh Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

Sunny and Kyle held each other in a tight embrace for some time. Wanda and Ian shared a knowing look.


	4. Chapter 4 Oyster Stew

_A/N This goes with Christmas Eve. It fills in a little. Hope you enjoy._

Wanda came into the kitchen fresh back from the last minute raid. They had been gone for only a day and night, so the tension hadn't grown too heavy in the raiders' absence.

Upon entering she placed a box on the counter next to Sunny.

"I got the things you asked for. I still have no idea what you are planning to do with these things. How is this going to be a special meal for Ian…and your Kyle?" Wanda asked.

She had, after all, gone to some trouble to obtain the contents of the grocery box. What she had didn't seem to go together to make a good meal. In fact she had doubts about oysters in general. The picture on the can didn't do wonders for promoting the idea of eating them either.

After a moment Sunny responded, "Tomorrow night I will show you. Just please keep it a secret! I want to surprise them both."

"Of course I will. I have some stuff to drop off with Mel. She too has sworn me to secrecy." Wanda rolled her eyes "It seems that holidays bring out all kinds of secrecy around here!"

"Thanks Wanda! I just know we can make them happy with this stuff. It will nice."

"Sure thing, just show me how this oyster stew goes together."

As Wanda retreated down the hallway Sunny let a single tear roll down her face. If only she could believe that He was _Her _Kyle!

The next day came and Jeb was leading some festivities in the games room. Everyone was excited about decorating the scraggliest pine tree ever. Aaron had found it some where, and since it was so twisted and wobbly he had to make a special stand for it.

Wanda, Ian, and Kyle had skipped the normal evening meal like Sunny had asked. OK, Kyle had snuck off with a sandwich and Ian had snitched a roll. But that was fairly common. Both of them did more then their fair share in the fields.

A little later in the evening Wanda came down to join Sunny in the kitchen.

"Here I am. Can you show me now how we are going to make a special meal for them?" Wanda looked over at Sunny and grinned. "You know Kyle will be testy missing supper if this isn't good!" The smile and small laugh let Sunny know that she was joking, but to her this was very important.

"I know Kyle will like this, Ian too." She said. "I can remember them talking about this… and Jodi has helped make it for them before." As Sunny explained a cloud of sadness briefly crossed her face.

Wanda could see that continuing down this line of conversation would make her friend unhappy so decided to lighten things up. "OK, OK. Sorry I doubted you! Will you please show me how this great dish is prepared?"

"Oyster stew is a traditional Christmas eve dish. Lots of people, not just Kyle and Ian's family did it. I think some Souls still do." Sunny picked up a medium sized stew pot and put it on the stove.

"Mrs. O'Shea usually used fresh oysters, but canned work too. Kyle actually likes canned oysters over fresh!" Sunny began finely chopping the 3 small green onions on the cutting board and scrapped them into the pot.

"Now we want to put a little butter in here with the onions to sauté them a little before we put in the oysters." Sunny stirred the onions until they were ready. "See? They change color and texture like this when they are ready." Sunny showed Wanda the contents of the pot.

"Now we drain the oysters putting the liquid from the can into the pot. It adds oyster flavor to the broth. Then we put the oysters into this bowl so we can look for shell pieces. See? There is one there. 3 cans of oysters should be plenty, even for the guys." Sunny quickly sorted through the oysters and put them in the pot.

"This part is easy; we just put in 2 quarts of milk, like these." Sunny opened and poured milk in to the pot. "She said we could make it with canned milk too, not the sweetened kind though. The evaporated kind, I think the condensed kind is sweetened. I get those mixed up."

"Is that all?" Asked Wanda, placing her sandwiches on a plater.

"Oh, no. The important part is still yet to come! See, I have taken this stick of butter and cut it into pieces. And…" She said with a flourish, "Into the pot it goes!" Sunny was smiling.

"We then put in the secret ingredient, Turn your head please!" Wanda dutifully turned her head. "And we are done! I'll just put out some pepper so that they can put that in to taste and the oyster crackers of course."

"Wow, you seemed to really get into that Sunny! I never knew you like to cook."

"I have always enjoyed meal preparation since I came to earth. I think…Yeah." A little cloud seamed to appear in her eyes again.

Not knowing what else to do, and wanting to cheer her up a little Wanda asked a question. "So…could I get you to tell me what the secret ingredient is? I didn't see anything else on the table."

"I suppose, since you are Ian's partner I can entrust Mrs. O'Shea's secret recipe with you. The secret ingredient is Love."

A short time later the boys were down in the kitchen enjoying the stew. As he took in a spoonful Ian proclaimed, "This is just as good as Moms!"

Sunny grinned and blushed when Kyle added "No, I think you are wrong, it's better!"

On his second helping Kyle stopped chewing and reached into his mouth. Sunny looked up very concerned. "Did I miss a shell, Kyle?"

He pulled his finger out and looked at what he had found. He then Looked up at Sunny and smiled. "Nope! It seems I have found a peal!"

_Ok folks! Please read and review! Id anyone wants I can send the recipe for oyster stew and the sandwiches. They really are very yummy! Kat _


	5. Chapter 5

Valentines Day

_A/N Sorry this is a little late. I have been having computer troubles. I also hope your Valentines Day was better then mine. Expectations sometimes don't measure up. Meh. I guess it's now in the past._

_~Kat _

February 14. It's a special day to some. A celebration of love, a time to let one affections be known. It can hold good and bad memories and effects people differently.

Wanda pulled the wagon of washed dishes back into the kitchen. The wagon had been Jamie's idea, and it made life easier for the kitchen workers. Hauling water and other large loads was now easy. It looked as if some of Jared's practicality had rubbed of on him.

Sunny was busy working the dough for the bread. Several round loaves were ready to go into the oven. Sunny's sourdough recipe was a vast improvement over the hard rolls that they had been making. Even Maggie grudgingly agreed with that, when she wasn't giving the resident Souls dirty looks.

"Hi Sunny!" Wanda called out. "Here are the morning dishes. Where is Trudy's dinner list? I love this wagon; it makes getting supplies from the storeroom so much easier."

"She left the list over on the shelf, right next to the can of dried milk." Sunny replied. There was something in her voice. Sometimes Sunny seemed so sad. That bothered Wanda.

As she picked up the list Wanda turned and examined Sunny. She was busily kneading dough. Her face had that deep in thought look, and her eyes were a little moist. She was upset again. Wanda wondered what had caused it.

"Sunny, are you OK? If anything's bothering you …"

Sunny looked up from the bread, "Every thing is fine." But her eyes and a little quaver in her voice belied that claim.

Wanda looked at her skeptically. Raising her eyebrow she said, "Why don't I believe that? Neither of us are good actresses, Sunny. Everyone can see through us. What is bothering you?"

Sunny sighed, "I, it's just…Well Kyle…." She stopped and closed her eyes, tears starting up in the corners of her eyes.

Shock passed over Wanda's face. Kyle and Sunny seemed so close; she couldn't imagine him hurting her in any way! "Kyle? What did he do?" Wanda pushed images of an enraged Kyle attacking her in the bathing room aside. Kyle seemed much changed from that.

"It's nothing like that! It's…it's just, well, It's just Jodi." Sunny finally got out.

"What is it about Jodi?" Wanda carefully asked. Had she returned? Was she going to replace Sunny? "Is he asking after her again?"

Sunny hesitated and that caused Wanda's fears to blossom. "If she's back we can find you a new host like they did me."

"It's not that, although I dread that happening. Maybe if it did it would be for the better."

"OK Sunny, explain yourself. What has happened to make you so sad today and think that?"

They both were interrupted by a sound at the door. Trudy was standing there with basket of ground beef from the propane powered freezer. (Both Jared and Jamie worked that one out.)

"Problems, Ladies?"

"Sunny is upset and some how Kyle is involved." Wanda explained.

"Hmm, maybe you should just spill and let us know. Maybe we girls can help you, Honey." The older woman said as she set down her basket.

"Kyle... well he called me Jodie again this morning. He does it sometimes. He sometimes compares me to her too. It seems he doesn't even realize!" Sunny exclaimed tears fully flowing.

"I can't separate her from me; we are one and the same! She's part of me now. I never meant to take his love from him." Sunny pauses and brings her flour covered hands up to her tear streaked face. The flour on her cheeks was now stained by tears.

"I love him so much. It breaks my heart to know that I have to leave if and when she comes back… He…how can I compete with her? It's not like she's gone or dead…she's part of me. How can I compete with another woman when she is me?" Sunny's tiny body began to just shake as the sobs wracked her form.

Surprisingly Trudy was faster to react then Wanda. "There, there honey." She said as she held onto her and stroked her back. After a few moments Sunny's tears slowed and stopped.

"Sometimes it's good to get it all out." Trudy paused a moment. "Did anyone tell you about what was happening while you were resting in the cryotank?"

Sunny shook her head and seemed about ready to set off again with the thought until Trudy brought up her hand. "You do remember Ian sitting there with Wanderer's tank?"

Sunny nodded yes. Her eyes were still moist and very red. Tears having made the flour on her face, hands and shirt a gooey mess.

"Well Kyle was just as bad. Until you came back both of them were at it." Seeing the panic building in Sunny's eyes Trudy hurried up. "He had you in his arms Sunny. You, in the tank. He couldn't stand to leave you alone." She paused a moment. "I never knew Jodi so perhaps that colors my perceptions. But as he sat there holding your tank and nudging your body trying to get you to wake up; I just thought to myself. 'If that fool man wants his girlfriend to sit up and talk to him, he needs to put her back in her body'."

Sunny looked up hopefully. "Really? He held on to me while I was in the tank?"

Wanda smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's true. I saw him doing it when I went to check up on you after extraction."

"But he still sometimes calls me Jodie… He never calls me Sunlight passing through the Ice. I like Sunny, HE gave me that name. I just don't think he sees ME." Sunny rambled. It looked like she was about to get worked up again. Wow! That girl can sure cry!

"I think I need to tell you something else." Trudy interrupted. "A few years ago, before your people came, a friend of mine lost her husband. After a few years she meet and married a widower about her age. Both of them were in their early 60's. Anyways she would some times slip and call him Bob, her late husbands name, rather then Harold. And some times Harold would call her Ann instead of Agnes. It doesn't mean that they didn't love each other or confused the other for their lost mate. What it does mean is that they just had a slip of the tongue and used the other name as a habit."

Sunny sat there quietly for a moment before she spoke. "You mean he calls me Jodi sometimes when we wake up because it's a habit?"

"Probably so Dear, that and the fact that he is still not fully woke up. Don't forget that you two share the same face too. "

"I can never forget that." Sunny said uncomfortably.

Outside the kitchen door Kyle had listened quietly. He had wanted to visit Sunny and grab a snack. Having heard most of what had been said, he didn't feel hungry now. He slipped down the hallway in search of Ian. Ian was good with girls. He would know what to do.

_OK, a second note. I am cleaning up the second part right now and should post it Monday! Please review!_

_~Kat_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN/ Here is the continuation of Valentines Day. I hope you enjoy it! Kat_

"Kyle, you are an ass. OK, now that I got that out of the way what has got you babbling? What exactly have you done to get Sunny mad at you? Not that I had thought that possible…."

"She's sad, not mad, at lest I think so. I don't know! What should I do?"

Ian sighed. "Lets start this again, I already heard that part. Just explain what happened. What was said and done. Only you…" He rubbed his face, "Just start at the beginning."

Kyle paused a moment and actually thought. "It started like this, I was getting hungry while working in the field and we hit a point we could break. I decided to go get a snack and visit Sunny."

"Imagine that, you went to stuff your face, so how did you…"

"It's not like that at all Ian! I actually thought about visiting her first. The food idea was just an excuse…ok a pleasant bonus. But I really did go there to visit with her…mostly. I can like snacks and visiting too!"

"So you got a snack, and made her cry how? What did you stupidly say or do?"

Kyle gave Ian a look that could have curdled milk. "I didn't get that far Ian. I walked up to the counter and heard…well I heard things." Kyle looked down, obviously feeling unhappy about what he had heard.

Ian took a moment to let Kyle's emotions to calm down. Kyle was always to more passionate of the two of them, at lest by a hair. After he had visibly calmed a little Ian questioned Kyle again, this time his voice was a little softer. "OK, Bro. Just what did you hear? Maybe we can make sense of it."

So Kyle explained what he had heard the three women saying. By the time he was done his voice was rough. Not surprising considering the emotions that flowed through him. Ian should have realized that the stoic demeanor his brother had carried the last few months was a sign on the inner strife Kyle had been facing.

"I have a question. It's simple and important. You don't have to answer me, but you will need to answer it for your self. Do you fix any blame for what happened to Jodi? I mean to yourself or Sunny."

Good god! Ian thought to himself. No wonder the two of them had such mixed up emotions! Thinking about how he had handled the similar situation dealing with Wanda and Mel. Damn! He himself had been a bastard towards Mel. A real slimy low life! He owed her a major apology!

After a few minutes of quite Kyle finally broke his silence and spoke. "I can't blame myself. I want to, but can't. It wasn't until after Jodi left on that visit to her mother that we found out. There is no way I could have known to stop her. When I knew, it was too late. We barely got out in time."

Ian sat there in the silence. Now the real question, did he blame Sunny? If he did, there was no point. It was just wait and see if Jodi some how miraculously returned. And that wasn't fair to anyone. Better to send Sunny on to another planet and not put the lot of them through this emotional wringer.

"I can't blame Sunny. She honestly had no idea what she was getting into when she came to earth. Did you know that she had been inserted into her bear hosts shortly after they had hatched? They never had had any consciousness save hers. She never had thought of being placed in an adult human host. She only wanted to come to earth because it was warm and had nice colors like green and yellow. Blaming her would be like blaming, I don't know, a cow or something for wanting to cross a fence and try the greener grass."

Kyle scratched his head and added, "Man that was weak. You know what I mean. She just did what her kind do to survive, and never even thought about the host as being a person. She says coming to earth was wrong for them to do, and I believe she thinks it."

"Well, then I have a plan, Kyle, brother o'mine." Ian said with a grin. "I just need to get a few things, and we have a perfect time for it coming up. But you will have to talk with her too. You guys have a lot to work out. The best way is to get it out, not let it simmer inside."

Kyle leaned back and nodded. Talk to Sunny? Sure he could do that. Talking to her was his second favorite thing. The first was just holding her in his arms, which if you think of it is a form of talking as well. Just the idea of speaking to her and holding her in his arms calmed him a great deal.

_AN/ Ok, I had promised to put the rest of this chapter up last Monday, but my computer got sick. Now it's fixed, but I didn't get around to self editing until lunch time today. Lunch is over and I am late for class, so you guys are only getting part of the second half today. Sorry! But please read and review. _

_Kat_

_p.s. I am doing an overhaul on the last bit of this chapter. Kyle and Sunny's talk was a little to corny. _


	7. Chapter 7

_OK this should be the last of Valentines Day. Sorry it took so long, but I got distracted. Real life etc. Yeah you know what I mean! Anyway, the next installment of Holidays is going to be Mother's Day. And its almost done so for once should be on time! _

_Thanks for you patience,_

_Kat_

_p.s. I don't own The Host, so yeah._

Ian lead Kyle to a little used area of the caves and began fishing around in a little niche that was above their heads. After a moment he grinned and pulled out a box followed by a couple of plastic bags.

"See, I am prepared for this type of stuff. Take notes Kyle. I am not bailing you out every time you drop the ball."

"So, what exactly is all this stuff? Is it against Jeb's rules? I'm not so sure…"

Ian opened the box and shook his head. "Kyle, you are an idiot as usual. This isn't stuff to make your troubles worse, like you need help there! Its flowers. Any guy worth his salt knows that sometimes you need flowers to appease women. You mess up so often I think you would have the market cornered."

"It's not like I can call a florist!" Kyle protested, rubbing the back of his head. "You are enjoying this waaay to much!"

"Indeed I am. Ok, I have a finite stash of these so we will only use these six. A dozen of more would be better, but hey, beggars can't be choosers." Ian began pulling out the plastic roses and fern leaves.

"Oh, good touch! Yellow with red tips, that's just perfect!" Kyle observed.

"So you do know the language of flowers. I bet you keep several florists in business back before."

"Let it go Ian, its getting kind of old."

HOST

Kyle went looking for Sunny. He started at the Kitchen, where he found Trudy. She was busy preparing the evening meal.

"Have you seen Sunny? It's really important I find her!" Kyle asked. Trudy could hear the desperation in his voice.

"She just left, moment ago, with Wanda. But hold on a minute. I think we should talk. Sunny was talking to us…"

"Yeah, I heard part of it. I really need to talk to her! I … I just need to talk to her."

Trudy looked at him and the package he was carrying. Something wrapped in brown paper. To her eye it looked like it might be flowers. Where did he get flowers? He face seemed very earnest.

"She went with Wanda to wash the lunch dishes. They should be on their way back by now."

"Thanks!" Kyle exclaimed. He turned and started to speed away.

"Wait a moment, Kyle. Let me have a word with you."

"Sure Trudy." He cast a longing look down the tunnel.

Trudy took a moment to gather her thoughts then spoke.

"I know that this is a difficult situation, but I just want you to think it though before you go any farther. I don't want either of you kids to get hurt. She's not Jodi you know, at let not wholly."

Kyle looked over at Trudy and softly spoke.

"I…I know. It is hard too. I mean, I love and miss Jodi so much. But Sunny is so sweet. The hard part is she…I can't give up on her…Jodi, Sunny both of them. I have such strong feelings for both."

Kyle paused and took a deep breath.

"The hardest part is seeing Sunny is seeing Jodi."

Trudy looked thoughtfully at him. After a moment of silence she asked a question. Perhaps the most important question she could.

"How do you think Sunny feels about this all?"

It only took a moment for Kyle to respond. He had seen the sadness in her eyes.

"I think Sunny feels bad about being in Jodi, taking her away. She's a good person. And I believe that she has tried to bring Jodi back. I also know she doesn't want thought of as just a stand in for Jodi while she's out."

He paused and run his fingers through his hair.

"She wants to be recognized as her own person… I can understand that. I think it hurts her as much as me that she share's Jodi's body. I imagine it terrifies her that Jodi will wake up! Not because she thinks we will send her off planet either. Well that too, but I think she is afraid of being tossed aside. That it would be too much for her to bear!"

Trudy looked up from the pot she was stirring. "I guess you have given this some thought."

"Yes I have. Do you think she will give us a chance to work this all out?" Kyle asked.

"Well," Trudy said opening up the curtain that covered the door between the kitchen and the pantry. "Why don't we let Sunny answer that?"

Sunny's answer was simple and physical. She shot out of the pantry and wrapped her arms around Kyle. After the disentangled Kyle presented Sunny with the flowers. They were yellow roses with red tips.

Trudy thought better then to interrupt the two of them as they sat on a crate in the pantry speaking in hushed tones. The kids had a lot of problems to work out. She wished the best for them, all three of them.

Trudy just shook her head; this was the strangest Valentines day she could recall. The world was different place.

_A/N_

_OK, I'll give extra points to anyone who knows what the yellow roses with red tips signify. Please review! Heck, even if it stinks let me know! It is so non Kat like to beg, but look what I am forced to do! Lol _

_KAT_


	8. Chapter 8

_OK Folks, I had a bit of inspiration last night. I have decided to put up a short Easter story because it's a Holiday and, well, I had an idea! ____ Oh, just so you know my Holidays stories are separate from my Changeling story. If you have read them you know Changeling can be dark at times but Holidays is light hearted. Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! _

_-KAT_

Easter Sunday was a little different from the other Sunday morning. Many of which were lazy and slow because unless there was filed work or security to be concerned with most folk had Sunday off.

As was normal Isaiah and Freedom were up early. That's just in the nature of young children. It was karmic pay-back for all those morning that their parents had woken their elders and run about the house.

Older children like Jamie had out grown such behavior and preferred to sleep late. Late as possible usually, that being the nature of young teenaged boys.

This was not a usual Sunday however. Jamie had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen. Several others were already there. The preparations had begun.

There were several hardboiled eggs that had been colored the night before and placed in the pantry. They were beautifully decorated with spring tones and other embellishments. From some where Jared had produced a large bag of jelly beans, peanut butter eggs, and small chocolates.

They took the goodies to the Games room and hide them with care. Well most of them. Kyle kept snitching peanut butter eggs, until Sunny made him stop. And when no one was looking Jeb helped himself to a boiled egg. Mel noticed but said nothing, she just winked and grinned. Next to deviled eggs hardboiled were Jeb's favorite.

Lucinda brought Freedom and Isaiah down and they soon were racing around putting their prizes in colorfully decorated baskets. While the children were excited, they showed that they were well mannered as well. They kindly shared the treasures that the Easter Bunny had left behind. Isaiah giving Kyle a peanut butter egg with a grin. And Freedom cutely slipping Jeb another boiled egg.

Joy seemed to fill everyone's heart. Ian and Wanda held hands and looked into each others eyes as the children scampered about. Jared rubbed Mel's back as they watched and Sunny held tightly to Kyle as he wrapped is arm around her.

Later in the day the folks feasted on ham and roast potatoes. It was a very happy occasion, which all the inhabitants would look back on fondly in harsher times. Rumor has it that Sharon was even polite to Sunny and Wanda when they bumped into each other in the hallway to the washroom!

_It's not long, but I hope you enjoyed. Next up in this series is Mothers Day._

_And don't miss the next chapter of Changeling, coming soon!_

_Kat _


	9. Chapter 9 Mothersday

_I do not own The Host or any other of Ms Myer's books._

Mothers Day

By Kat

Lucinda scrubbed behind Freedoms ears as Isaiah played with his little wooden boat. The boat was his most prized possession; he had just received it a few days earlier from Jeb. It was a simple hand carved toy, but it still had made his birthday special.

After cleaning the boys up she took them to the dining hall for lunch. When she got them there Trudy served Lucinda a nice chef's salad. As a special treat the boys were offered macaroni and cheese and hotdogs. This bonanza of course was on the provision that they behave themselves today.

After lunch Lily offered to watch the little ones to give Lucinda a break. She took the children off to the Games room as Lucinda was lead down the passage to wards the small room that served as a reading room. It had a fair amount of light coming in through a crack in the ceiling.

The room had been set up like a beauty salon! Maggie was already there and in the process of getting her hair dyed.

As she sat down at a small table Mel took the seat across from her. "So, pick a color, any color." She said presenting Lucinda with several bottles of nail polish. "I also can do sparkles, you know, the whole works."

And so it went. The Mothers were treated to a few hours of relaxation and pampering. Their hair and nails were done, tense shoulders were massaged. After the last of it they were treated to iced tea sweetened with honey.

Coming back into the dinning hall Lucinda found her two boys eager to see her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Wanda helped us do!" they called out.

Lucinda walked over and scooped them up in to her arms. "What is it dears?"

Freedom and Isaiah grinned and proudly presented her with a box. As she opened it her eyes brimmed with tears. Inside she found two homemade cards drawn in crayon, each wishing her a Happy Mothers day. And at the bottom of the box she found 2 hand print indentations pressed into clay and baked hard. The boys had (With some help of course!) painted them and put their names and ages on the back.

It had indeed been an enjoyable Mothers day.

_A/N Ok, it's short and late. I had intended short but Ihonestly thought I had already posted it! Sorry folks. Kats can have such short attention spans! Lol_

_~Kat_


	10. Chapter 10 Memorial Day

Holidays: **Memorial Day**

By

Kat

The heat of the day had passed and the cool desert winds had risen up. It was a perfect night for watching stars with a lover or just listening to the coyotes. But for some it was a somber evening.

Lily wasn't doing any of those things though. Instead she picked her way through the cactus's towards the plot of land where Wes was laid to rest.

Tears run down her cheek as she placed a few flowers next to the small stone that marked the burial place. The community couldn't leave a true monument because it may be seen by Seekers.

"We were so happy, so lucky to find one another." She paused to wipe her eyes. "What about our child? Our child will never meet its father! Why did it have to end like this?" she said with a sob. Her hands moving protectively over her enlarged belly.

Jeb patted her on the arm and said, "It's never right or easy when a man gives his life. A soldier dies so that his son or daughter may have a better life. A chance for his family to live free."

"That's no comfort! How am I to go on? How am I to raise this child alone?" Lilly said between tears.

"You can move on by taking it one step at a time. Pick one foot up then the other. And never think that you have to should this burden alone. We are all here to support you if you stumble."

Lilly clung to his arm and looked up into his eyes. Jeb meet her gaze and continued, "You can count on it. My house, my rules."

_A/N: Ok, I hope it isn't too sentimental. Yeah I know it is. I almost didn't post it but decided that I should anyway. Maybe I should have written of a picnic or Wanda remembering Walter. I guess it's just that since Memorial Day was originally intended to honor fallen soldiers I chose to write it this way. The Caves may have no standing army, but they do have warriors that put their lives on the line to protect, clothe, and feed them._

_~Kat_


	11. Chapter 11 Fathers Day

Father's Day

By

Kat

Sunny looked into her small mirror. She looked at her face and pushed around in her head for any sign of Jodi. Unsurprisingly she found nothing, just like every other day for the last several months.

Sighing she washed her face and began fixing her hair. She knew she looked because it's what Kyle would want. That part stung a little still. She loved him so much.

Why couldn't he understand that Jodi was just a part of the whole? What had been Jodi was part of her. Sun Light Passing Through the Ice. Sunny!

That wasn't exactly fair; Kyle was human so he didn't have a soul's perspective. He saw the world differently. He was loyal, loving, and kind. All that was true, and all of it made her love him more.

They had made a lot of headway lately, she thought as she brushed her curly hair. Faintly smiling she thought of that old magazine article she had read…or Jodi had read. That part she was fuzzy on. It didn't make a difference to her.

There had even been one of those TV people having a show about it. Had it been Dr. Phil? Anyway she had read and seen a program that dealt with intimacy bringing couples closer together.

This thought made Sunny smile. That part had been easy. After Kyle had declared that he was developing feelings for her last Valentines Day, she had formulated an idea. In small ways she encouraged him to share intimacy with her.

There was only token resistance at first, but quickly Kyle forgot that. He loved Jodi, and he loved Sunny more and more each day. It didn't hurt that he found her extremely attractive.

The plan had worked, they had grown very close. The thought made her smile. "Kyle" she murmured. And now there was something that might bring them even closer. It had the potential to drive the apart.

Not that she was going t allow that. Kyle wasn't getting out this easily!

Speaking of Kyle, he had just entered their room.

"Kyle, I have some news for you!" she said with a smile.

'Oh? Have Mel and Wanda teamed up to try and keep me and Ian from playing soccer on the same team? Again!?" he said with a hearty laugh.

"No!" Sunny said with a smile that melted Kyle's heart. "It's really important more so then your dumb old soccer games." She teased.

"Oh? It must be big then. Really, really big!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It is! It is! Oh…Just look for your self!" She waved her arm over at the shelf under the mirror.

His eyes feel upon a box that was labeled Pregnancy Test. On top of it was a test indicator that had been used. The little digital screen was flashing positive.

He held her back a moment and looked into her eyes. As one they both excitedly shouted "We are having a baby!"

Kyle pulled Sunny in close, so that they were cheek to cheek. She could feel his tears mingle with hers. "This is so amazing!"

It wasn't long before everyone in the caves knew. Most were happy for them. Maggie looked bitter, especially when Jeb let her know that they weren't taking children away from Soul parents.

As it turns out Kyle found out he was better father material then he had originally thought. But that's a story for another day.

_OK Folks, I did it. I swore I never would, but somebody is preggers in one of my stories._

_You know what to do!_

_Review!_

I

I

V


	12. Chapter 12 Fourth of July

_AN/ Ok, it's late but I had to redo it. The original was preachy and about souls taking away independence etc. Not at all what I want Holidays to be about. Enjoy!_

_Oh and I don't own the Host, blah blah blah. _

4th of July

The group met in the game room about mid-morning. After the fields had been watered and all the other necessary tasks fulfilled, Jeb lead them in.

Wanda was pulling a wagon full of food. There was potato salad, coleslaw, and chips of all flavors. Sunny pulled another wagon that was loaded down with a cooler just packed with drinks. Juices and sodas made the most of the load. Jeb's beer was in there too, but he alone was the exception.

Not even Ian or Kyle had complained much when the Girls had put in that picnic rule. Sunny's effect on Kyle was just short of amazing. They had seemed close before, but Sunny's pregnancy had pulled them even closer. It was enough to make Jamie's stomach churn.

Sharon and Maggie where playing volleyball paired against them Lucinda and Lily. The ball was getting knocked back and forth over a homemade net. No one seemed to be keeping score, but Lily was mistress of the slam-spike.

Jared set up a small tabletop gas grill on top of an old TV tray. Another cooler came forward and in a short time hotdogs, hamburgers, and brats made their way over the fire. Jared seemed to have a good touch for the little grill.

The big treat was Jeb's special personal watermelons. Each melon was juicy and sweet. The best parts that they were all only the size of a softball. Jeb had bred them that way before the invasion. The best melons ever!

After the grilling and eating Jamie got out a box of sparklers and Mel lighted them for him. Isaiah and freedom watched with glee as Jamie put on a show for them. And they burst out into laughter and started chasing one another around when Wanda gave them Sparking wheel toys of their own.

"I just love the 4th of July celebrations!" Sunny said to Kyle.

She snuggled up closer and they wrapped their arms around one another. Kyle pushed a stray lock of her curly hair aside and slid his hand down the side of her cheek. Looking into her eyes he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I love 4th of July celebrations with _you_, Sunny." Kyle whispered his mouth right next to her ear.

Sunny blushed as she felt tingly all over. It didn't take her long to decide that this was a good thing.

"If he can just love me half as much as I love him…" She thought.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all?

_Now is the easy part. You review. It's quick and simple. Click the button, you know you wan to. I even have it set to take unsigned reviews. Just try it, if only once?_

_Kat_


	13. Chapter 13 VDay2

**Valentines Day II**

_Ok, it's been awhile since I updated anything, but I hope_ _this makes up. Maybe a little?_

_As you know I don't own the Host etc_

Sunny could remember the exact moment that her world became even better. It was just as important to her as the night Kyle came to her and carried her away, literally!

It had been a long night that had held little sleep for her. Her thoughts had been troubled to say the lest. It just wasn't supposed to have been like this!

She had spent 5 long years waiting. After she had acclimatized her self in her new host, well, she just knew. Her mate, her one true love, was out there. She rushed home to see him as soon as the insertion team allowed. He was gone.

She had spent the next several months waiting in the apartment they had shared. He had to come back, didn't he? After the Seekers caught him, he would come back. She had spoken to several seekers about it, did all she could to help. He was out there some where, probably all alone. If something bad happened, well she could never forgive her self. She just wanted him home safe.

After a time she couldn't bear the emptiness of their apartment any longer. Every thing just keeps bringing back memories. The sofa and chairs, Kyle's wok…everything.

So finally the day came, the day she packed a few of their things and put the boxes in the little white station wagon they had bought. Kyle had always been fond of Fords.

The next four years she spent pinning away at her mother's house. At lest she still had some of her family left. It took the edge off. She loved her Mama, but there still was a hole in her heart. It caused her a lot of pain, the kind that ran _**soul **_deep.

Then, just like in all her dreams, he came to her one night. He plucked her right out of her bed and carried her out the window! As he buckled into the seat she realized, it was real! He had come for her!

She didn't like to dwell on the pain she felt later, when he didn't see her, but another. How could she compete with the ghost of another woman? Especially when the other woman was her? It just wasn't fair!

He didn't out right reject her, but was so distant. The scar on her heart was painful, but far more tolerable then not being together. The hardest part was when he would pull her close in the middle of the night. That was when he would utter that other name. Jodi. That hurt so much. She should have never listened to that comforter. She should have continued to use that name.

But she can recall the moment that things changed for the better, when her world became truly whole again. How could she forget?

She had gotten up to go use the restroom. She knew she would never be full comfortable alone in the caves, but not even Maggie would actually hurt her, at lest not physically.

When she returned to their cozy little room there was a moments hesitation before she lay down on the comfy mattress Kyle had gotten them. She had to be careful, lest she disturb Kyle. He needed his rest, it was his strong arms that did much of the heavy work in the caves. Tending the fields, cutting out sleeping chambers, building and maintaining rock walls…he deserved uninterrupted rest.

As she lay down beside him he stirred, not awake nor fully asleep. As she settled down, he wrapped her in his powerful arms and gently pulled her close.

"Sunny" he murmured, cuddling her close. "Sunny."

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she snuggled in tight. Things were going to get better; the pain in her heart would fade away!

"Kyle" she breathed back.

_Ok, I hope you enjoyed. You can direct your comments to me via the green button at the bottom. Yes the shiny green button. I dare you to click on it!_

_Kat_


End file.
